Raven's Worst Nightmare
by iamkoold
Summary: Raven and BB can't sleep, so they go on a night of the town, only to discover Trigon's secret. Short,sweet, and to the point. 3 Chapters.
1. Insomnia

Raven's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 1: Insomnia

Raven's past has long been mysterious. No one knew about her or the life she lived. Until she joined the Titans and made some new friends. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, has helped Raven through those difficult times. But little did Raven know, she was about jump the biggest hurdle yet.

Ever since Trigon's defeat, Raven feels like she can do anything. She is not afraid to take on the toughest of challenges or to take on the toughest of foes. She was living the life she always wanted. A nice normal life, no longer held to Trigon's evil, or so she thought. Every night as the Titans slept, Raven has been having the same reoccurring nightmare. She was face-to-face with a shadow, on a field of fire. The two were staring each other down, when the figure cast a spell at Raven. Beast Boy comes to take the impact of the spell for Raven. Raven with tears in her eyes saw Beast boy knocked down next to the other Titans on the ground, all motionless. She turns to the figure who just smiles. Then cast another spell at Raven. Just before it hits her, she wakes up. Raven stare at her room setting. _What's wrong with me? Why am I having these nightmares? Why can't I sleep? _Raven had these nightmares for months, every time she tries to sleep, the nightmare would wake her up. She would then decide to stay awake all night by reading a book, or going to the common room to watch T.V. This was the norm every night for Raven. Although in battle she didn't seem tired, really, she was. Raven wants to sleep, but can't, because of the nightmare. Raven is put in a fear of sleep for the longest of time.

One night, Beast Boy was hungry for a snack and went to the kitchen to get some tofu. He turns to see Raven flipping channels. "Raven?" Raven turn to see Beast Boy. "Sorry, did I wake you?" "No, I just came to get me a midnight snack, what are you doing?" "I couldn't sleep." "Oh, well…" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Do you mind if I join you?" Raven was just silent but then she responded with a smile, "Sure." Beast Boy sat next to Raven, eating his tofu, watching what ever Raven had on. They were silent for a moment, then Beast Boy asked, "How come you couldn't sleep?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Raven, I'm you friend. I worry about you. You may not an open book, but I want you to know I'm here to help you, and so are your other friends. Please Raven, tell me what's wrong." Raven just sat quietly. "I understand…" Beast Boy said as continued to watch T.V. "I've been having nightmares." raven said quietly. "What?" I've been having a nightmare that is keeping me up. I am afraid to fall asleep, without having that nightmare. It's been months and I haven't slept." "Oh," nodded Beast Boy, "That's why you been cranky." Raven gave a mad look at him. "I'm not saying your like that, but….never mind what I said." Beast boy saw Raven's sad look and thought she might need help. "Raven, I had nightmares too. Ever since Terra turned into a statue. I would dream of her being revived and joining Slade again. Destroying us all. I had to find something to take my mind off it, and snacking and T.V. wasn't helping, so one night I got out of the tower and had fun. I had so much fun, I could less about the nightmare. So it went away. We can do the same. Come on Raven, let's have some fun." Raven didn't say a thing, she knew Beast Boy was only trying to help, but she knew going out on a night of the town, isn't going to solve her problem, but at this point, with no sleep for months, she was willing to try anything. "Okay. I'm in." Raven got up, "But first let me change." Raven left to her room. Beast Boy thought _What would she need to change? All she wears is a robe._ The doors open again, Beast Boy turned and was shocked. Raven was wearing a elegant, Goth-like, black and purple dress with the skirt to her knees. "Ready?" "Where did you get that dress?" "I was saving it for a special occasion." Beast Boy was still in shock about Raven's look. "Beast Boy?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, Let's go."

Excitement. Raven has a new look she was saving for a 'special occasion.' What did she mean, like a date? Tune in to the next chapter. "Is This a Date?" It will be awhile before I go and create the whole story but bear with me. There will be more, with action, and intrigue.


	2. Is This A Date?

Chapter 2: Is This A Date?

Beast Boy snuck to Cyborg's room to get the keys to his car. He enter's seeing Cyborg shut down for the night, and the keys on his table. He quietly sneaks to the keys, but acciddently knock into some computer stuuff that was on the ground. Cyborg mumbled a little but then went back to sleep. "Whew," Beast Bot whispered as he grabbed the keys. Both Beast Boy and Raven made their way to the car and drove off.

"WHOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO! Yeah, now this is living!" "Beast Boy, where are we going?" Beast Boy stop the car saying to Raven "I don't know." Raven had her usual 'why am I not surprised' look on. Beast Boy sat there thinking _Where should we go? Raven is not into the same things as I am. Boy, I wish I knew where to go._ He looked at Raven then he relized, _I'm helping Raven, so I should ask her._ "Hey Raven, this is your night out, what do you want to do?" "I think we should...no, nevermind." "Come on, Raven. Tell me." "No, if I said where I want to go, you probably won't like it." "What is it?" "You know, this going out on a night on the town may not have been a good idea." "Raven, you wanted to do this so you can sleep again and get rid of your nightmares. Enjoy the most of it. You'll never get another chance like this again." "Well...there's a club that's doing poetry readings tonight, that could..." Beast Boy shifts gear saying "To the poetry readings" They sped off in a hurry. At the club, the place was full of beatniks and Goth-like people, watching the person on stage reading his poem. Raven was listening, while Beast Boy tried to stay awake, drinking coffee. when the person finished, everyone clapped. "Wow, I never knew poetry would be so...intresting." "Yeah, sometimes, you have to listen to the poem, to fully appreciate to full value of it." "Well, Raven, what else?" Raven was thinking about it. "Let's get something to eat." "Cool. Where?" "I don't know, what do you think?" "Raven this is your night, you choose." "Beast Boy, you dragged me out of that tower. You should enjoy the night too." Beast Boy smiled realizing how much he was being appreciated by Raven. "Okay, i know of this diner outside of Gotham. Let's go." As they left the club, a shadow was watching in the distance. "Raven..." the shadow whispered as he saw them drove off.

They enter the diner and took a seat at the bar. "What will it be?" asked the waitress."Two lemon pies with ice cream on top, please." Beast Boy turned to Raven, "They serve the best pie, ever." "How did you find out about this place?" Beast Boy was silent for a moment. "Beast Boy?" "I don't want to talk about it." Raven gave a slight giggle. "What?" "You sounded like me just then." Beast Boy realizing it started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha...Yeah, I guess I did." he took a deep breath and said, "This is where Terra brought me." Raven was surprised. "When?" "That night when Slade's droids attacked the tower. Terra and I were out that night, we went to eat and to the carnival that Terra traveled with. There I found out that Terra was working for Slade." "You must have felt terrible." "I did." The waitress brought the pies. Raven was staring at Beast Boy, who looked depressed. "Sorry I brought that up." "It's okay Raven, don't worry about it." They were eating their pies silently, then Raven said, "You really cared for her, did you?" "Yeah." "I bet the two of you were best of friends." "Yeah, she trusted me with everything, her life, her secrets, nothing was off bounds with us. When she was having trouble with her powers, she wanted me to keep it a secret, but since Robin found out, I was afraid that she wouldn't trust me anymore. Then with this whole business with Slade, her turning into a statue, and seeing her on the streets of Jump City. I've never been so...I don't know, wierd." "Try having to live everyday, in solitude in your room, with friends who thinks of you as wierd, strange, and unnatural." "That's true too." They just sat silently eating their pies. "Raven?" "Yeah?" "How was life for you? What problems did you face growing up?" "My life...is pretty much an enigma. I lived in Azirath with my mother, knowing one day I would be the one bringing the end of the world. I try to be independent so I may avoid hurting any friends I would have made. Then I met you guys and became a Titan. But, with Trigon's coming, I tried to avoid it happening, but you guys got yourselves involved. I didn't think there was hope, but thanks to Robin, I was able to defeat him. Now, I have a whole new lot on life." "You must feel good." "Yeah, so what about you? Beside the Doom Patrol, what else have you done?" "Not much, after I left, I joined the Titans." "I see." "Yeah." Both finishing their pies, they just sat silently. "Wow, Raven. There's all these things I never knew about you." "Because it's mine alone to deal with." "Not anymore. Raven, you have friends in the Titans who care about you, you shoukld know, we'll be there for you always. You just got to look over your shoulder." Beast Boy and Raven just stared into each others eyes. Then Raven akwardly said, "Um...Let's do something else." "Huh? Oh, yeah. Check, please." As Beast Boy and Raven were making their way back to the car, the shadow in the distance glared at them with fierce red eyes.

The two were driving around the city, when Raven saw the Old Library were Trigon was resurrected. "Stop here!" Beast Boy Stop and Raven rushed inside. "Raven!" Beast Boy followed her. They went into the chamber where the 'incident' happened. "I still have nightmares about this place. I never thought I would come back here. I know now, I can be free to live my life the way I should." Beast Boy just stood there, looking at the place. "This place was creepy before, and it still is now." The two were staring around the chamber. "Hey Raven, you need to laugh once in a while, it will help you out, and make you less depressing, no offense." "None taken. Besides, I can't laugh." "Oh yeah?" Beast Boy was approaching Raven ready to tickle her. "Stay back Beast Boy!" "I'm coming to make you laugh." "No stop." Raven ran and Beast Boy followed still ready to tickle. they ran up and down the halls and the stairs. Then Beast boy caught Raven and they tripped and rolled on the floor, laughing, with Raven on top of Beast Boy. They stared at each other. Then Raven kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. "Raven, what was that about?" "Nothing, just thanking you for helping me." Beast Boy sat up staring into Raven's eyes. Beast boy drew closer to kiss Raven. When he was about two inches close, **_BAM! _**An explosion next to them shocked them. It made a hole in to the wall. In that hole they saw a figure. "Hello, Raven, we meet at last." Raven stands up and confronts the figure. He looks like a male version of herself. "Who are you?"

Now things are heating up, Raven and the mysterious figure meet at last. What will happen? How does he know Raven? Does this has something to do with Raven's Nightmare? Find out in Chapter 3: "Raven's Last Conflict." The ending will be awhile so be patient with me please.


	3. Raven's Final Conflict

-1Chapter 3: Raven's Last Conflict

"My Name is Enigma." Answered the mysterious person. "I was hoping we meet Raven." "Why are you looking for me?" "We're closer than you think." "What?" "You see, I am you brother." "It can't be. I'm an only child." "That's where your wrong. You see he made two of us in case one tries to keep away from their destiny. When we were born, we were but one child, so he split us to two. However, you were the weaker one. The one with trust, hope and all that goodies two-shoe stuff. I however was evil incarnate. Bound to set the world asunder in fear. And knowing this, our father used you to be the one to open the gate to his rebirth, and was to fight aside me to take control of his new kingdom. However, because of you and your meddling friends, he was destroyed. So I have come to destroy you, dear sister."

Beast Boy Stood up. "Why don't you try to beat us?" "BB, Stand back, this is something I have to do." replied Raven. "Azirath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She fired a huge spell at her "brother." He was engulfed in a huge explosion. "HA HA HA HA HA! You still have to speak to use a spell?" Raven was shocked when he said that. Just then a beam came straight out hitting her. She fell to the ground, Then another explosion next to her knocking her into a bookshelf and three more knocking her all around the place. She was weak and beaten up. "Pathetic sister, you are not as strong as I. This is why you ask your friend for help. Now I will destroy you and AVENGE FATHER!" He charged up a spell and aim it at Raven. Raven weaken couldn't see her brother's attack. Beast Boy came running. Raven was getting on her feet. "Raven, Look Out!" Enigma shot the spell. Beast boy turned into a jaguar and rushed to get Raven. Raven saw the attack was to weak to counter it. Beast Boy jumped and pushed Raven out of the way. Then All Raven heard was a big explosion. She turned to see Beast Boy under a lot of debris. "NOOO!"

Raven ran to BB. She cleared all the debris. Beast Boy was laying there. "Beast Boy." No response. "Garfield, please get up." Still no response. "No, No…" she began to cry. She knew her nightmare had come to surface. Beast Boy was dead. "She was crying rocking him in her arms. Then Enigma fired another spell consuming them both. "HA HA HA, Success." Then Raven arisen from the smoke in her white robe. "No, you destroyed." Said Enigma in shock. She repeatedly fire her spells at him weakening him. He was on the ground with raven above him. "How?" he asked. "My hope…" She fire one last spell and eliminated Enigma. Raven back in her outfit returns to Beast Boy and cries. Beast Boy wakes up yawning. Seeing Raven, he tapped her on her shoulder. "Beast Boy! YOUR ALIVE!" She hugged him. "What are you talking about? I wasn't dead." "What?" "Every time I turn into a jaguar and run. I tire out, but that attack almost hit me. I mean if I had not fallen tired from all that running I would have seriously hurt." Raven was so angry she shot spell a Beast Boy. Beast Boy couldn't believe what happened, and saw Raven walking into the car and drive off. "What did I do?" he yelled as Raven pulled off.

The next morning, Beast boy tired from walking back to the tower got himself a drink from the fridge when he saw Raven sleeping on the couch. He approached her. "Raven? Raven wake up." Raven wakes up seeing Beast Boy. "What do you want?" she said angrily. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me, but it is no reason to be mad. After all, we had fun last night, before your brother came, right. Raven sat there thinking. "Yeah your right, sorry for getting mad at you, but you were just laying there motionless, I thought you died. I was really worried." "Really?" "Yeah." They stared into each other eyes. Then the others came in. In shock, Raven whispered. "Keep my brother a secret, will you?" "Sure." "Hey guys," said Robin, "You guys are up early." Beast Boy replied. "We were just…" Raven interrupted saying, "Beast Boy and I couldn't sleep so we stayed up together last night. We headed into town and had some fun." "Raven having fun. That's hard to believe." Said Cyborg. "It's true." Said Beast Boy. "Well since you guys were up all night, I guess you two can have the day off and we take care of the baddies today." said Robin. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg left to go on patrol. "Why did you tell them about our night." "It was fun." "It was, wasn't it?" They stared into each other eyes and drew closer to kiss, but then, "WHO MESSED UP MY CAR?" Yelled Cyborg. Both Raven and Beast Boy turned to each saying, "Oops!"

Sorry for the long wait, School dragged me down to the ground. I hope this ending would make it up. This story is concluded. Stay Tune for more stories from me, iamkoold.


End file.
